


"trust me"

by redrobinhood



Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobinhood/pseuds/redrobinhood
Summary: Riyo worries for Fox’s safety when he’s late for dinner. [“Trust” – Foxiyo Week 2020]
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	"trust me"

**Author's Note:**

> Trust: safety, faith, protection 
> 
> Fell asleep writing this last night so it’s a little short :)

Riyo reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, not that it would stay there. The wind whistling around her would soon loosen it again. Keeping her hand tucked behind her ear, she turned her head to the driver’s side of the speeder where Fox sat, helmet tilted slightly towards her. Out of instinct, he would have turned to look at her the moment that her hand twitched.

“Will you be watching over any of the committees today?” She asked before he could turn his attention back to the road.

“Not today. I’m overseeing a few arrests.”

“You don’t trust Thire to do it himself?” She ribbed.

“I don’t trust anyone.” His head cocked to the side in a way that told her that he was smiling under the helmet. “His squad has been on top of things this week. I just volunteered to help get some of these criminals off the streets sooner. Need to stretch my legs from time to time, you know.”

“Anyone particularly notorious?” She prodded. What she meant was ‘anyone particularly dangerous?’ But she couldn’t have asked him that. Besides, they were all dangerous in some way or another.

“Nobody that you’ve heard of. We’re too good for that.” His voice swelled with pride for his men. “Standard ops; I’ll be home in time for dinner.”

And there it was. The twinge of fear that always came to her heart when he made promises. Of course she’d known, she’d always known, that she would have to watch him leave her every day without knowing if he would return. But that knowledge didn’t make this any easier.

“Riyo.” His polite interruption ripped her from her train of thought. “I can hear you worrying.”

“No more than usual.” She sighed. The Senate building was coming up on them too fast.

“Do you trust me, Ri?”

With her life. “Of course I trust you!”

“Then trust me.”

“You don’t leave much room to argue do you?”

A huff of air escaped his helmet’s filters. “I suppose not. Let me drop you off at the door today. We need to have some variation in our schedule from time to time or we’ll be too predictable.”

“What a soldier.” She shook her head as Fox landed, the sudden loss of privacy taking away any intimate conversation. “Thank you, Commander.” She said as she dismounted the speeder.

“My pleasure, Senator.” He tilted his head down to her, then he was gone. Informal, professional, nothing that would suggest any degree of intimacy. Business as usual from the moment they stepped out into the public. Already she missed him. Already she was planning to embrace him the moment he stepped through her apartment door.

Fox was late. His arrival window had come and gone without so much as a comm or message to let her know he would be late. Before her, their dinner was simmering on a low heat to keep it warm while she waited. She refused to eat without him. Besides, he would be home soon. He had to be.

And yet, she couldn’t help but wonder if this was it. If there would be a knock on the door and three devastating words. She wondered who they would send. Would one of the remaining commanders be the one to knock on her door or one of the guardsmen she knew well? Would it be someone she was utterly unfamiliar with?

She was deliberating between Stone or Jek and Rys when her apartment door slid open.

“Oh my stars.” She cried out as she ran and flung herself into Fox’s embrace.

He lifted her up into his arms, catching her cry of relief in his chest. “Hey, Ri. Sorry I’m late.”

“I was so worried.” She pulled back to look at him, and that was when she noticed that his right forearm was missing its bracer.

“My comm was caught in the crossfire.” He explained. “I tried to use Scout’s to call you, but I think your message filter caught it.”

“Oh so it’s my fault now?”

“Not yours, your comm’s.” He bent down and gently took her lips in his. “Dinner smells amazing.”

“You’ve waited this long, you can wait a few seconds longer.” She said before slipping her hand around to the back of his head to draw him back into another kiss. “Go change, I’ll fix you a plate.”

She watched his retreating figure with a tired smile on her face. She would never stop worrying for him, but that only meant that she would make every second they had together count.


End file.
